Massacre: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 120: "Massacre." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,600 --> 00:00:06,380 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:59,600 --> 00:01:03,300 Jeremie? Tot va bé, ens apropem al nucli. De moment no n’hi ha res malament. 3 00:01:03,420 --> 00:01:05,320 Perfecte! Seguiu així, noies! 4 00:01:05,956 --> 00:01:08,856 “Noies”? Eh… Jeremie, ťimportaria dir el nostre nom? 5 00:01:08,900 --> 00:01:11,900 Per exemple, jo sóc la Yumi, i la del meu costat és ľAelita. 6 00:01:11,974 --> 00:01:17,000 Encantat! Jo sóc ľEinstein, i prometo anar més amb compte… “Noies”. 7 00:01:17,080 --> 00:01:18,880 Ah… “Nois”. 8 00:01:18,970 --> 00:01:21,870 Parlant de nois, com aneu tu i ľUlrich? 9 00:01:22,466 --> 00:01:23,066 Bé. 10 00:01:23,434 --> 00:01:24,234 Bé? 11 00:01:24,584 --> 00:01:25,184 Bé! 12 00:01:25,234 --> 00:01:26,934 Què vol dir aquest “bé”? 13 00:01:26,993 --> 00:01:30,293 Que es ﬁxa més en mi, i es baralla menys amb en William. 14 00:01:30,543 --> 00:01:32,043 És més madur. 15 00:01:32,293 --> 00:01:34,393 Ara tots som més madurs. Gràcies, XANA! 16 00:01:42,301 --> 00:01:43,201 Com estàs? 17 00:01:43,251 --> 00:01:45,651 Eh? Bé… Pensava en la meva mare. 18 00:01:46,001 --> 00:01:49,501 Ah… Encara així, creus que en Tyron la tingui retinguda? 19 00:01:50,742 --> 00:01:52,142 És normal, oi? 20 00:01:52,392 --> 00:01:54,392 Ella sap que sóc viva però no ha intentat mai contactar amb mi. 21 00:01:54,442 --> 00:01:55,642 Possiblement perquè no pot fer-ho. 22 00:01:55,892 --> 00:01:58,692 De totes maneres, ho sabrem en 10 minuts. 23 00:02:16,202 --> 00:02:17,102 Oh, oh… 24 00:02:22,664 --> 00:02:23,664 Hola? 25 00:02:24,413 --> 00:02:25,413 Sí, ďacord. 26 00:02:28,771 --> 00:02:30,371 A veure si ho aconseguim… 27 00:02:47,967 --> 00:02:50,367 Vinga, Ulrich, contesta, contesta! 28 00:03:08,447 --> 00:03:09,947 Són de vacances? 29 00:03:10,833 --> 00:03:12,333 Yumi, Aelita! 30 00:03:12,644 --> 00:03:13,644 Sí, Jeremie? 31 00:03:13,736 --> 00:03:15,236 Una torre activada al sector de les muntanyes. 32 00:03:16,356 --> 00:03:17,756 Has avisat als altres? 33 00:03:17,901 --> 00:03:20,001 Eh… Només en William. No sé on són ni ľUlrich ni ľOdd. 34 00:03:20,100 --> 00:03:23,500 Està clar que no tens ningú per desactivar la torre, oi? 35 00:03:26,549 --> 00:03:27,949 Bé, dóna la volta. 36 00:03:27,999 --> 00:03:31,399 No, Aelita! Heu ďanar al nucli de Còrtex per localitzar el laboratori ďen Tyron! 37 00:03:31,449 --> 00:03:33,149 Amb temps, ľOdd i ľUlrich arribaran. 38 00:03:33,399 --> 00:03:37,499 És molt perillós! El XANA té gairebé un 95% de poder! 39 00:03:37,749 --> 00:03:39,949 Aelita, la teva mare també és important! 40 00:03:40,903 --> 00:03:43,003 La Yumi té raó! És la nostra última oportunitat per trobar-la! 41 00:03:43,153 --> 00:03:46,153 Malgrat tenir el XANA un 95%, no podem detenir la vostra missió. 42 00:03:46,569 --> 00:03:50,469 Més raons per desactivar la torre! Podem tornar a Còrtex una altra vegada. 43 00:03:52,456 --> 00:03:53,956 Torna a ľSkid, Yumi! 44 00:03:54,015 --> 00:03:55,515 Estàs segura? 45 00:04:11,473 --> 00:04:13,773 Ah, William! No saps on són ľUlrich i ľOdd? 46 00:04:14,047 --> 00:04:14,747 No. 47 00:04:15,310 --> 00:04:19,110 Ah, molt bé. ĽAelita i la Yumi ja estan preparades, i hi aniran. 48 00:04:19,130 --> 00:04:19,473 Bé… 49 00:04:19,729 --> 00:04:21,529 “Sí”, “no”, “bé”… Podries deixar de dir només monosíŀlabs? 50 00:04:21,842 --> 00:04:24,642 Sí! No, feia broma! Saps quin tipus ďatac és? 51 00:04:24,946 --> 00:04:26,246 Sembla ser un espectre… 52 00:04:26,368 --> 00:04:27,568 Però no sé quin aspecte té. 53 00:04:27,618 --> 00:04:29,818 Molt bé, aniré ràpid a Lyoko a trobar-me amb les noies. 54 00:04:29,868 --> 00:04:30,968 Sí, bona idea! 55 00:04:42,411 --> 00:04:43,811 Transfereixo en William. 56 00:04:52,556 --> 00:04:53,556 Virtualització! 57 00:05:03,911 --> 00:05:05,411 Jeremie, ja hi sóc. 58 00:05:05,558 --> 00:05:07,258 La torre és al nord de la teva posició. 59 00:05:25,663 --> 00:05:27,463 Bon dia, senyor Rouiller! 60 00:05:29,156 --> 00:05:30,956 Vinga, funciona! 61 00:05:34,306 --> 00:05:36,006 En Michel Rouiller? 62 00:05:41,536 --> 00:05:42,436 Oh, no! 63 00:06:17,265 --> 00:06:18,165 Oh, no! 64 00:06:22,271 --> 00:06:26,271 Jeremie, m’ha atacat un espectre! Crec que m’ha pres tots els meus codis… 65 00:06:26,601 --> 00:06:28,101 Què? Estàs segur? 66 00:06:28,365 --> 00:06:30,565 Sí, estic segur! No tinc efectes secundaris, i ell se n’ha anat! 67 00:06:31,639 --> 00:06:35,139 Bé, sembla que se ťha acabat tot. Avisaré la resta. 68 00:06:35,691 --> 00:06:37,891 Bé. Ei, no, espera! 69 00:06:38,141 --> 00:06:42,541 Ľespectre pot canviar de forma, pot ser qualsevol persona ara. 70 00:06:42,819 --> 00:06:43,819 Què? 71 00:06:44,169 --> 00:06:46,769 Bé, busca ľUlrich tan ràpid com puguis… Podria estar sol, com tu! 72 00:06:46,926 --> 00:06:48,526 Molt bé, ja ťinformaré. 73 00:06:48,776 --> 00:06:49,176 Merda… 74 00:07:00,815 --> 00:07:02,315 Compte! 75 00:07:03,415 --> 00:07:04,915 Activaré els escuts! 76 00:07:07,665 --> 00:07:09,165 De pressa! De pressa! 77 00:07:29,329 --> 00:07:30,829 Escuts al 35%! 78 00:07:35,598 --> 00:07:38,098 Escuts al 17%! Amaga’t en algun lloc! 79 00:07:38,655 --> 00:07:39,855 Ja ho intento! 80 00:07:48,416 --> 00:07:49,916 No ens trobaran aquí. 81 00:07:50,166 --> 00:07:51,666 Quant queda? 82 00:07:51,716 --> 00:07:53,416 5%, tot ľescut ha estat consumit! 83 00:07:53,807 --> 00:07:56,907 Gairebé no ens queda res. Jeremie? 84 00:07:56,962 --> 00:07:59,262 Conﬁrmat, la vostra energia és molt baixa! No ens havia passat mai! 85 00:08:00,397 --> 00:08:02,197 Quant trigarà el Megapod en carregar-se? 86 00:08:02,812 --> 00:08:04,312 Suposo que mitja hora… Però no teniu temps! 87 00:08:04,562 --> 00:08:07,062 En qualsevol moment els megatancs us trobaran i acabaran la feina. 88 00:08:07,112 --> 00:08:09,412 İgualment, no podeu esperar, us necesito aquí! 89 00:08:09,562 --> 00:08:12,462 A ľOdd ľha sorprès un espectre i li ha tret tots els codis! 90 00:08:12,564 --> 00:08:14,064 Què? De debò? 91 00:08:14,538 --> 00:08:17,438 Sí, però no hi pensis en això perquè ell ja hi està preocupat. 92 00:08:19,066 --> 00:08:20,966 İ ľUlrich? Podrà anar amb en William a Lyoko? 93 00:08:21,876 --> 00:08:23,376 Eh… No, encara no. 94 00:08:23,426 --> 00:08:24,826 Què? Però on és? 95 00:08:24,876 --> 00:08:26,676 No ho sé exactament, però ľOdd ľestà buscant. 96 00:08:26,726 --> 00:08:27,926 Porta’m de tornada! 97 00:08:27,976 --> 00:08:31,076 No, Yumi, si no trobem ľUlrich, només esteu vosaltres dues per desactivar la torre. 98 00:08:31,126 --> 00:08:32,826 Cal que aneu a ľSkid! 99 00:08:33,578 --> 00:08:35,378 Sí, però ľUlrich podria estar en perill! 100 00:08:35,628 --> 00:08:37,128 Aelita, desvirtualitza’m! 101 00:08:38,153 --> 00:08:39,653 Ho sento, Yumi, no ho puc fer. 102 00:08:39,903 --> 00:08:42,603 En Jeremie té raó, només quedem nosaltres dues per aturar el XANA! 103 00:08:50,831 --> 00:08:55,031 Jeremie, ja hi sóc! N’hi ha cinc blocs vigilant la torre. Què faig ara? 104 00:08:55,521 --> 00:08:57,021 Espera, les noies encara són a Còrtex. 105 00:08:57,558 --> 00:08:58,758 Què? Però què coi fan? 106 00:08:58,849 --> 00:09:00,949 Estan bé, fan tot el possible. No siguis impacient! 107 00:09:01,296 --> 00:09:04,296 No es tracta ďésser impacient! N’hi ha blocs! Amb el temps em trobaran! 108 00:09:04,546 --> 00:09:06,046 İ ľUlrich i ľOdd, on són? 109 00:09:06,551 --> 00:09:08,951 ĽOdd ja no hi pot fer res, ha perdut tots els codis! 110 00:09:09,221 --> 00:09:11,121 İ encara no puc contactar amb ľUlrich! 111 00:09:11,404 --> 00:09:14,304 Desvirtualitza’m! Sense les noies, no hi faig res aquí! 112 00:09:14,554 --> 00:09:19,854 Has de quedar-ťhi! ĽOdd busca ľUlrich, les noies vindran, i tu espera’t! Entesos? 113 00:09:20,931 --> 00:09:21,731 Molt bé… 114 00:09:26,404 --> 00:09:27,904 Hola Héloïse, no has vist ľUlrich? 115 00:09:28,726 --> 00:09:30,726 Eh… Sí, crec que era al gimnàs. 116 00:09:31,187 --> 00:09:32,687 Molt bé, gràcies. 117 00:09:34,415 --> 00:09:37,615 Però sense el Megapod, no hi podrem passar! 118 00:09:37,765 --> 00:09:41,365 Ho sé, però si us quedeu, segur que us desvirtualitzaran a les dues. 119 00:09:41,683 --> 00:09:43,783 Molt bé, Jeremie. M’envies el superplat? 120 00:09:44,306 --> 00:09:45,806 Com sempre he fet! 121 00:09:46,791 --> 00:09:48,291 Baixant! 122 00:09:52,875 --> 00:09:54,375 Sortim ďaquí! 123 00:10:02,488 --> 00:10:03,988 Ens ha anat ďun pèl! 124 00:10:07,048 --> 00:10:08,048 Yumi! 125 00:10:25,266 --> 00:10:26,866 Ho sento, ha estat com el joc de matar ànecs. 126 00:10:26,876 --> 00:10:28,876 Ho sé, ľAelita està sola! 127 00:10:29,462 --> 00:10:30,362 Quin és ľespectre? 128 00:10:30,473 --> 00:10:31,573 En Michel Rouiller. Per què? 129 00:10:32,534 --> 00:10:34,234 Sembla que jo hauré de fer venir ľUlrich. 130 00:10:34,276 --> 00:10:36,776 No, es molt arriscat! Seria millor si et quedessis al laboratori. 131 00:10:37,246 --> 00:10:39,446 No em quedaré sense fer-hi res, ľUlrich podria estar en perill! 132 00:10:51,993 --> 00:10:54,193 İ doncs, que fas? İntentem avisar-te fa una hora! 133 00:10:55,406 --> 00:10:57,206 Què? Però no he escoltat el meu mòbil… 134 00:10:57,658 --> 00:11:00,258 De pressa, en William està sol a Lyoko i n’hi ha un espectre pels voltants! 135 00:11:05,530 --> 00:11:07,030 No podria ser pitjor! 136 00:11:07,968 --> 00:11:08,568 La Yumi? 137 00:11:08,595 --> 00:11:11,695 No, la Yumi no, jo! Ja no tinc cap codi! 138 00:11:12,589 --> 00:11:13,789 Què malament… 139 00:11:16,792 --> 00:11:18,592 Què? Només faràs això? 140 00:11:36,482 --> 00:11:37,982 Ulrich, estàs bé? 141 00:11:39,535 --> 00:11:42,235 Sí… Què estrany, jo… No em trobo malament! 142 00:11:43,657 --> 00:11:45,757 “Què malament”! Benvingut al club dels “Sense codis”. 143 00:11:54,686 --> 00:11:57,186 Et dónes compte que ara només ľAelita podrà desactivar la torre? 144 00:11:57,236 --> 00:11:59,236 Sí, però no és un espectre, és una bèstia! 145 00:11:59,386 --> 00:12:01,486 Digues a la Yumi que no deixi el laboratori. 146 00:12:01,769 --> 00:12:03,569 És això el que jo volia! La Yumi ha anat a buscar ľUlrich! 147 00:12:03,819 --> 00:12:05,319 Doncs ľanirem a buscar. 148 00:12:05,369 --> 00:12:07,269 No, heu de venir aquí! Podeu ajudar amb la torre! 149 00:12:07,519 --> 00:12:11,019 Però seria inútil, ja no tenim codis! Tu ho vas dir, ja no podem desactivar torres! 150 00:12:11,196 --> 00:12:14,596 ĽAelita encara pot fer-ho! İ quan ella arribi, necessitarem que netegeu la zona! 151 00:12:14,609 --> 00:12:16,109 Però en William ja és a Lyoko, oi? 152 00:12:16,467 --> 00:12:19,767 Jo buscaré la Yumi, tu vés a ajudar en William. 153 00:12:20,017 --> 00:12:22,717 Molt bé, ja hi vaig… ĽUlrich anirà amb la Yumi. 154 00:12:31,095 --> 00:12:32,295 Jeremie, ja hi sóc. 155 00:12:32,345 --> 00:12:34,745 Genial! És la bona notícia del dia. 156 00:12:34,818 --> 00:12:35,818 Embarcant-hi… 157 00:12:48,023 --> 00:12:49,223 Voleu jugar? 158 00:12:55,105 --> 00:12:57,705 Jeremie, ha acabat la felicitat, m’han vist! 159 00:12:57,775 --> 00:13:01,475 Resisteix, William! ĽAelita és a bord de ľSkid i ľOdd vindrà a ajudar-te! 160 00:13:01,606 --> 00:13:02,506 İ la Yumi? 161 00:13:02,756 --> 00:13:07,756 Eh… Ha estat desvirtualitzada, i se n’ha anat a buscar ľUlrich. 162 00:13:08,247 --> 00:13:10,347 Però ella encara no sap que ell ha perdut tots els codis. 163 00:13:10,360 --> 00:13:15,160 Què? Ell també? Ja no importa, desvirtualitza’m! Ràpid! 164 00:13:15,701 --> 00:13:18,301 No ho faré, la prioritat és desactivar la torre! 165 00:13:18,534 --> 00:13:20,934 No, la prioritat de debò és protegir la Yumi! 166 00:13:21,088 --> 00:13:22,588 Què us passa avui a tots? 167 00:13:23,294 --> 00:13:25,394 William, cal esperar ľAelita. 168 00:13:25,544 --> 00:13:28,344 Si no desactivem la torre, no ens desfarem de ľespectre. 169 00:13:28,983 --> 00:13:31,983 Exactament! Sense cap dubte li traurà els codis a la Yumi! 170 00:13:32,326 --> 00:13:33,826 Però ľUlrich estarà amb ella! 171 00:13:33,923 --> 00:13:35,123 No ťhe demanat que decideixis! 172 00:13:35,173 --> 00:13:35,773 William! 173 00:13:36,923 --> 00:13:38,423 Ets un idiota… 174 00:13:51,831 --> 00:13:54,231 Vés amb compte, avui els blocs són difícils de destruir. 175 00:13:59,844 --> 00:14:01,044 Transfereixo ľOdd. 176 00:14:06,529 --> 00:14:08,029 Virtualització! 177 00:14:14,424 --> 00:14:15,624 Aelita, què passa? 178 00:14:15,655 --> 00:14:18,955 Dos peixos em persegueixen, Jeremie! 179 00:14:19,091 --> 00:14:22,791 De pressa, Aelita! Creus que podràs esquivar-los? 180 00:14:22,923 --> 00:14:24,423 Bé, podria intentar-ho! 181 00:14:30,585 --> 00:14:31,785 Aelita, com vas? 182 00:14:32,035 --> 00:14:33,635 Les peixos, m’estan rodejant! 183 00:14:33,766 --> 00:14:34,966 Podràs arribar? 184 00:14:35,074 --> 00:14:36,474 Estic molt a prop. 185 00:14:42,544 --> 00:14:44,944 Ah, Ulrich? Molt bé, sóc als porxos, ara vinc amb tu. 186 00:14:45,051 --> 00:14:48,951 Molt be, et trobaré. Vés amb compte, ľespectre és en Michel Rouiller! 187 00:14:49,208 --> 00:14:50,708 Ho sé, en Jeremie m’ho ha dit… 188 00:14:53,945 --> 00:14:55,445 No pot ser… 189 00:14:58,281 --> 00:15:00,181 Hola? Yumi? Yumi, m’escoltes? 190 00:15:02,861 --> 00:15:04,361 Yumi! 191 00:15:04,370 --> 00:15:05,570 On és la Yumi? 192 00:15:05,624 --> 00:15:07,924 Als porxos. Sembla que ľespectre ľha trobada. 193 00:15:28,728 --> 00:15:31,428 Té, aquesta pels meus codis! İ aquesta pels de ľUlrich! 194 00:15:31,678 --> 00:15:32,378 Sí! 195 00:15:38,805 --> 00:15:40,405 Einstein, què fa ľAelita? 196 00:15:40,710 --> 00:15:43,010 Només té un petit contratemps, però arribarà. Sigues pacient. 197 00:15:43,682 --> 00:15:45,982 Molt bé, però que vagi de pressa. Les coses es posen difícils aquí… 198 00:15:46,932 --> 00:15:49,732 Et creus que no li importa? Ella arrisca la seva pròpia vida! 199 00:15:53,225 --> 00:15:54,725 Aelita, què fas? 200 00:15:54,967 --> 00:15:56,467 Ja veureu… 201 00:16:00,934 --> 00:16:01,934 İ doncs? 202 00:16:01,984 --> 00:16:03,684 No ho entenc… M’ha dit que estava aquí. 203 00:16:24,015 --> 00:16:25,115 Què? Esteu segurs? 204 00:16:25,365 --> 00:16:27,665 Hem trobat el seu mòbil, però no sabem on és! 205 00:16:28,009 --> 00:16:29,509 No és possible, això és una matança! 206 00:16:30,749 --> 00:16:35,449 Bé, trobeu-la. Amb sort, podria estar amagada. Mantinguem les esperances. 207 00:16:36,216 --> 00:16:37,216 Molt bé. 208 00:16:38,597 --> 00:16:40,497 Bé, separem-nos, no crec que estigui gaire lluny. 209 00:16:44,657 --> 00:16:46,157 Aelita? 210 00:16:46,407 --> 00:16:49,007 Ľespectre persegueix a la Yumi, hem de fer alguna cosa! 211 00:16:54,619 --> 00:16:55,719 On són els peixos? 212 00:16:55,865 --> 00:16:57,165 Segueixen seguint-me. 213 00:17:00,052 --> 00:17:02,152 Podria tenir una idea, però és molt arriscat. 214 00:17:03,976 --> 00:17:04,976 Què és? 215 00:17:05,216 --> 00:17:06,616 Augmentaré les sondes de ľSkid. 216 00:17:06,809 --> 00:17:08,309 Podria confondre el sistema de detecció dels peixos! 217 00:17:09,159 --> 00:17:11,859 Però hauràs ďatacar de front i desactivar els escuts. 218 00:17:12,126 --> 00:17:13,126 Molt bé! 219 00:17:25,919 --> 00:17:28,519 Ha funcionat, Jeremie! Ets un geni! 220 00:17:28,729 --> 00:17:30,229 Accelera, et necessito aquí! 221 00:17:42,336 --> 00:17:43,836 És increïble, segueix aquí! 222 00:17:44,054 --> 00:17:45,554 Per què no te’n vas? 223 00:17:54,851 --> 00:17:56,351 Oh, no, això era el que necessitava! 224 00:17:57,034 --> 00:17:58,834 Compte! Si dónes un altre pas, espero que sàpigues nedar! 225 00:17:58,961 --> 00:18:01,661 Gràcies a aquest detall! Crec que ho fan expressament! 226 00:18:04,232 --> 00:18:05,732 Només espera, ľAelita ja ve! 227 00:18:07,344 --> 00:18:10,044 Collons, Aelita, què fas? Ja hauries ďestar aquí! 228 00:18:11,221 --> 00:18:14,521 Aelita, on ets? On ets? 229 00:18:15,271 --> 00:18:16,771 ĽAelita no vindrà, oi? 230 00:18:16,933 --> 00:18:18,433 No, no, ťhe dit que sí vindrà! 231 00:18:18,814 --> 00:18:20,314 Això espero… 232 00:18:21,136 --> 00:18:22,636 No et desesperis, ja ho he sentit! 233 00:18:24,387 --> 00:18:25,087 Sí! 234 00:18:37,738 --> 00:18:38,438 Sí! 235 00:18:38,505 --> 00:18:39,205 Sí! 236 00:18:48,954 --> 00:18:49,954 On és? 237 00:18:53,528 --> 00:18:55,028 ĽUlrich… 238 00:18:59,333 --> 00:19:01,033 Ara desactiva la torre, ràpid! 239 00:19:01,980 --> 00:19:02,980 Transferència! 240 00:19:08,760 --> 00:19:11,060 Gràcies, Aelita, has arribat just a temps! 241 00:19:11,649 --> 00:19:13,349 Ei, no m’escoltes el que et dic? 242 00:19:18,582 --> 00:19:19,182 Ulrich! 243 00:19:19,952 --> 00:19:20,552 Ulrich! 244 00:19:22,135 --> 00:19:22,935 Atura’t! 245 00:20:32,817 --> 00:20:34,317 Estàs bé, Yumi? 246 00:20:34,906 --> 00:20:36,406 No tinc forces… 247 00:20:36,416 --> 00:20:38,916 És bo, vol dir que encara tens codis. 248 00:20:55,619 --> 00:20:57,919 Ho sento, Yumi. Gairebé no et queda res. 249 00:20:58,660 --> 00:21:01,460 İgualment, això és millor que res. ĽUlrich i jo els hem perdut tots! 250 00:21:03,026 --> 00:21:04,526 ĽAelita i la Yumi són les úniques que tenen codis. 251 00:21:06,137 --> 00:21:07,637 İ el XANA ha guanyat més poder. 252 00:21:07,687 --> 00:21:09,687 Digues, quant poder té el XANA? 253 00:21:13,057 --> 00:21:14,557 95% 254 00:21:15,216 --> 00:21:16,816 És el límit que li vam posar. 255 00:21:16,966 --> 00:21:19,966 No pot ser! Deies que als 95% llançaríem el virus, era el nostre tracte… 256 00:21:20,278 --> 00:21:21,678 Sí, però saps què vol dir? 257 00:21:21,828 --> 00:21:24,628 És clar que ho sé. Ja no podré contactar altre cop amb la meva mare! 258 00:21:26,246 --> 00:21:28,246 Però la lluita contra el XANA és més important! 259 00:21:36,230 --> 00:21:40,930 No sé com agrair-vos tot el que heu fet per mi, us heu arriscat massa. 260 00:21:43,986 --> 00:21:47,086 Vull veure la meva mare altre cop, però… Si el XANA guanya, ja no servirà. 261 00:21:48,839 --> 00:21:50,839 Encara que n’hi hagi riscos, és el que hem de fer. 262 00:21:51,880 --> 00:21:54,180 İ més si us poso a vosaltres en perill. 263 00:22:00,983 --> 00:22:03,183 Aelita, ťhe dit com de genial ets? 264 00:22:03,908 --> 00:22:05,408 Sempre! 265 00:22:08,808 --> 00:22:10,908 İ tinc la sort de tenir-vos com amics… 266 00:22:14,241 --> 00:22:16,441 De fet, sou la meva família. Category:Massacre Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution